


All That Counts is Here and Now (I'm Glad You Came)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: "Do you regret it?"Another beat. "I- no. I don't regret it.""Okay. I just didn't know if you hated me or something."orIt's still LDOV in Hawaii, have some Beauyasha at a party fluff.





	All That Counts is Here and Now (I'm Glad You Came)

The music is loud. Loud enough to drown out the chatter, screaming, and laughter. The lights are low enough that you can't quite tell what you're drinking, and that makes the burn just a little more bearable. Beau doesn't remember whose house this is - someone whose dad is some rich entrepreneur or something, but it doesn't matter. Tonight it's _their_ house. The air stinks of sweat and smoke and weed and it's what her dad would call a "breeding pit of the basest and most carnal of sinful desires" but he's not around to rip into her about it and it's perfect. It's just a little too humid, a little too hot, and a little too packed, but it's good, it's so so good. There's a girl grinding up against her as they dance to shitty music who certainly wouldn't be doing this if she was half sober and see exactly who it is she's groping but Beau doesn't care. Couldn't care. There's alcohol in her system, adrenaline in her blood, and a buzz in her ears she can't ignore.

 

She's about to see just where this girl is willing to let her go when a body jostles her, knocking her drink from out of her hand and onto her shoulder and the girl, who promptly squeaks indignantly and storms off, leaving Beau slightly dazed and mostly startled as the guy drunkenly apologises and goes back to whatever he was doing. Suddenly, everything is a little less perfect and Beau blinks blearily. A drink. She needs a drink.

 

She stumbles into the kitchen where there's at least two dozen empty spirit bottles and a score more waiting to be drained, and she wanders over, running her fingers over the labels. Jack Daniels. Grey Goose. Jagermeister. Bacardi. Gods this collection makes her dad's wine cellar look puny in comparison. Her hand hovers over the Bacardi before grabbing the Grey Goose and pouring it straight into her cup.

 

"Beau?"

 

She blinks. Oh. She hadn't meant to pour that much.

 

"Beau, you okay?"

 

She turns and sees a torso, before she lifts her head up, up, up, and, oh. The dreamiest pair of mismatched eyes look back at her with concern.

 

"Yasha?"

 

Yasha looks at her cup worriedly. "How many have you had?"

 

Beau tilts her head. It hurts to think. She tries to count on her fingers. One, two, three, four- no, five, six, seven, eight-

 

Yasha catches her hands and folds her fingers down, pushing the cup away. "Okay, you've had enough."

 

Beau makes a soft discontented noise and reaches for the cup again.

 

"Nope." Yasha's arms wrap around her sides and she pulls her back up against her chest. "No more, you're going to have water instead."

 

Beau struggles for half a second before sinking into Yasha's arms. She can hear the tap running but she's not thinking about water right now, she's thinking about the last time she was in this house with Yasha behind her, or more accurately, on her, both drunk and making bad choices that lead to the bed, claw marks across their backs, and Yasha whispering someone else's name as she comes apart under Beau's fingers

 

It was amazing. Except that last part. Not as cool, but still. It's Yasha. Amazing.

 

A cold glass gets pressed into her hands and she snaps out of her hazy memory.

 

"Drink."

 

Beau pulls a face but lifts it to her lips, taking a gentle sip.

 

Pleased, Yasha leads her to a quieter space in the house and shoves over a sleeping girl to make room for her to sit Beau down. "No more drinking and dancing for you, drunk."

 

Beau pouts. "I'm not drunk, I'm... I'm..."

 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Yasha takes a seat beside her, the couch shifting with her weight.

 

Suddenly Beau's very aware of exactly how close together they are. The closest they've been since last year's party when they hooked up and basically danced around it and each other for the whole next nine months. She sips a little more water and clears her throat.

 

"So... how's it going?"

 

Yasha shoots her a strange look but shrugs. "It's alright."

 

Wow. The patterns on this pillow sure are interesting. "Enjoying the party?"

 

"I'm sober."

 

Oh. Well. "I guess you can enjoy a party sober?" She tries.

 

That gets a laugh out of Yasha. "When you learn how, teach me."

 

Well that's just not fair. She's always drunk at parties- wait... she was going to make a connection but her brain kind of hurts and her eyelids are heavy. "Okay."

 

Yasha hums and leans back. "Take a nap, I'll make sure the worse they do to you is draw on your face with Sharpie."

 

Beau nods absentmindedly, yawning. "Hey Yasha?"

 

"Mmhm?"

 

"Why did you ignore me after we slept together last year?" She didn't mean to say it, it just comes out.

 

"I-" There's a beat of silence from the other side of the couch.

 

Beau waits for a second more. "Do you regret it?"

 

Another beat. "I- no. I don't regret it."

 

"Okay. I just didn't know if you hated me or something."

 

Something Beau can't quite put her finger on, drunk as she is, crosses Yasha's face. "I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you, Beau."

 

She shrugs leaning against the arm of the couch. It's very soft. "'m not an easy person to like."

 

A heavy hand lands on her knee. "I'm not an easy person to gain the affections of."

 

Beau can't be bothered to figure out what that means right now, it's all warm and fuzzy. She draws up just the last of her energy for one last request. "Can you hold me? Or will that be five dollars?"

 

Yasha laughs, full and hearty. "If the police come knocking, I'll carry you out the back door."

 

"Okay." And that's enough for her, quite frankly, as darkness begins to take her.

 

"Goodnight, Beau."

 

She swears she feels Yasha's thumb rub over her knee gently, but hells, she's drunk and exhausted and it hurts to get her hopes up, so she just sleeps, watched over by her sentinel as the party rages on until daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write for Beauregard week but then I got lazy so here have this as an apology instead.
> 
> TItle from Glad You Came by The Wanted
> 
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
